One Hundred Lives
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short oneshots about one hundred different lives, loves, memories, and stories. Written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge. Chapter One: Bellatrix is jealous of anyone who tries to take her Master away from her-and jealousy kills.
1. jealousy kills

_jealousy kills_

* * *

Bellatrix Black looked down at her plate in disgust. "Squid?" she asked the house-elf. "I said shrimp!" Her voice grew shrill and high as she glowered down at the creature below her.

The house-elf cowered. "I am s-s-sorry, Madam. So sorry. It will b-b-be right out." He bowed deeply, twice, then took her plate and bowed again.

"What are you waiting for?" she screeched. He disappeared with a pop. She massaged her temples gently and stared at the wall. It had been a hard day. A man named Sparrow had accused her of being a traitor to the Dark Lord. Her master had, of course, denied it, but when the man produced photos the Dark Lord had become wary of her. He had started asking her questions about where she was at these times, but her answer was always the same—"I was with you, my Lord."

"And where were you during Harry Potter's Quidditch match?"

"I was with you, my Lord."

"And the night I killed Lily and James Potter?"

"I was fighting for you, my Lord."

"And what about these?" He fingered a stack of photos that looked like Bellatrix meeting with Dumbledore.

"I was with you, my Lord." She smiled. "We were in your chambers."

He nodded. "You are my most trusted, Bellatrix." He reached out and slowly traced a finger down your face. "Thank you. It is clear," he continued, turning around, "That he is simply jealous." A flick of the hand indicated that she come closer, and she did. "You may kill him," he whispered.

Her face lit up like it was the greatest thing she'd heard all day. How dare anyone try to take away her Lord and Master? She was quite jealous of anyone else who tried to take her place, let alone the center of her universe. He had saved her, pulled her out of oblivion.

"Avada Kedavra," she screamed, suddenly pointing her wand at the victim.

Jealousy felt so good.

* * *

_A/N: Written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge, the first of one hundred drabbles/oneshots, using all of the first set of prompts._

_Allie_


	2. first date

_first date_

* * *

Sassy, spunky, fighting Ginny Weasley was nervous. She wasn't used to being nervous, it simply wasn't her cup of tea. But when one had a date with one's crush of, well, one's entire life, one simply did not take it lightly.

She brushed her hair again, desperate just to be doing something other than staring at herself in the mirror and criticizing every detail of herself. But as her comb worked, her eyes drifted across her outfit and her face went pale.

Her mum, of course, chose that moment of crisis to walk in.

"Ginny? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Mum," she said, horrified. "How did I not notice I'm wearing a navy top and black bottoms?"

"Dear, your top is more blue."

"No, it's navy." Ginny set down her brush and began to go through the shirts in her closet. "Too dressy. Too pretentious. Too casual. Too stained. Too small." She turned around. "Mum, I have nothing to wear."

Molly laughed silently, but on the outside stayed very serious about her daughter's plight. Usually, Ginny was the headstrong young woman she always was, but leave it to a simple date to make her emotions fall to pieces.

"I have something for you, dear. I was saving it for your seventeenth birthday, but…it's only a week away, and I think you can use it now."

Molly disappeared for a moment, and reappeared with what looked like a dress bag.

"Mum, is that…?"

She unzipped the bag to reveal a dark blue dress. It wasn't too dressy, or too pretentious, or too casual. It was perfect, and it was Ginny.

"Mum, thank you." Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother—the woman who singlehandedly saved her life—and squeezed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now quick, or you'll be late!"

Ginny changed into her dress, rebrushed her hair, touched up her makeup (although Molly said she didn't need any), and then walked downstairs to find Harry in the kitchen with her father.

"Really?" her father was saying. "You just plug it in?"

"Yeah. You have to add the coffee grounds, though."

"Muggles. They never fail to amaze me…"

Both men stopped talking when Ginny entered the room. The two men standing in front of her were the two men that had been the center of her life—brothers excluded, of course.

"Ginny," Harry said. "You look beautiful." He smiled and took her hand. "Thank you for letting me take your daughter out tonight."

Arthur winked at the couple. "Have a good time."

Molly bustled down the stairs. "Harry!" she greeted him, taking his head in her hands and kissing both cheeks. "So nice to see you dear."

"Come on, mum. We have to go," Ginny said, tugging Harry towards the door. "Goodbye!"

Arthur and Molly stood in the doorway and watched their daughter Apparate away with the love of her life for the first time. The children that lived, together in love. They wanted nothing more for their daughter.

* * *

_A/N: For The Jigsaw Challenge, #2._ _Wordcount: 504 (one word short of the limit!)_

_I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review :)_

_Allie_


End file.
